The studies to be performed will be the measurement of ascending aortic flow in patients under various physilogic and pharmacologic inhibitions using the pressure gradient technique. The patients to be studied will include those with mitral insufficiency due to rheumatic mitral insufficiency or balloon mitral valves. In addition, studies will be obtained in open-chest dogs to evaluate the instantaneous relationship between wall force and geometry of the left ventricle.